


Hurry Up Please, It's Time

by lookninjas



Series: The One Where They're All Strippers [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's known the time was coming for a while now, but now it's finally here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Up Please, It's Time

**Author's Note:**

>   This is, more or less, the stripper!AU version of the Box Scene, because I had to.  I just did.  I meant it just to be a quick drabble, but two hours and 2,000 words later, it's obvious I had more to say than I thought.

It doesn't hit him immediately.  It's slow, the way waking up always is these days, a gradual filtering into awareness.  He comes to it piece by piece; his cheek pressed to the warm firmness of Kurt's chest, his hand clutching at the hard strength of Kurt's shoulder, Kurt's arms wound securely around him.  His leg is thrown over one of Kurt's, the soft, fine hair of Kurt's calves tickling against Blaine's smoothly-shaven skin.  They'd been more than a little frantic last night -- even now that they know they've got each other, there's still that need sometimes, bubbling up to the surface and making them desperate, making them grab and pull and writhe and come together with such force that it's a surprise they don't just melt into each others' skin -- and Blaine's pleasantly sore from it, open and raw and utterly defenseless and vulnerable, and he doesn't even care anymore.  Because Kurt doesn't care; he doesn't push Blaine away when Blaine gets needy, and he doesn't panic when Blaine breaks down, and he accepts Blaine just the way he is, whether he's perfectly put together or worn straight down to the bone.  Kurt _loves_ him, and he loves Kurt in a way he thought he would never be allowed to love anyone.

  


And it's time. 

  


He's known this time was coming for a while now, and he's been planning and preparing and he and Cooper have spent ages talking about song choice and choreography and flowers and candles and... 

  


But that wouldn't have been right.

  


_This_ is right.  Just him and Kurt, loose and relaxed and easy, naked to each other in every way that it's possible to be naked.  This is how it was always supposed to be.

  


It's time.

  


Kurt stirs as Blaine pulls away from him, fingertips skidding across Blaine's skin as he tries to tug Blaine back into bed.  Blaine comes back in a little, but only a little, pressing one soft kiss to Kurt's lips, then another, then a third, until Kurt's eyes finally flutter open.  Kurt smiles at him, always so beautiful in the mornings, his eyes bright and his skin glowing, and Blaine kisses him one more time before finally sliding free of Kurt's grabbing hands and out of the bed. 

  


Kurt lets out a little disappointed sound, and Blaine turns back to him, smiling even as his eyes start to flood with tears.  He's not scared, really, and it's not that he's...  He's just feeling a lot, right now.  "Just..."  he says, and blinks hard, and keeps smiling.  "Just give me a second, okay?"

  


"Blaine?" Kurt asks, something in his face sharpening; he pushes up until he's sitting, the sheets pooled in his lap.  "Blaine, is something --"

  


"I just have to get something," Blaine says, and turns away quickly, because if he doesn't do this now, he's probably going to collapse before he gets there.  His bag is leaning up against Kurt's dresser, and he crouches next to it, rummaging through until his hands finally close around the soft velvet of the ring box. 

  


This is it. 

  


It's time.

  


Kurt watches him come back to the bed, eyes more on Blaine's face than on his cupped hands; he doesn't say anything, just watches as Blaine settles himself cross-legged on the bed by Kurt's knees and takes one deep breath, then another. "Kurt," Blaine says, and he realizes he doesn't have anything prepared, doesn't know what to say or how to say it.  He slowly uncurls his fingers, exposing the box in an attempt to stall for time, and Kurt finally looks down at his hands, eyes widening as he realizes what Blaine has for him, what he's seeing.  "Kurt," he says again.  "I...  I don't really know how to do this, but I..." 

  


" _Yes,_ " Kurt says quickly, his voice shaking; he looks up at Blaine's face with his eyes rapidly filling with tears, looks down at the ring box, then back up at Blaine's face.  "Blaine, I...  Yes.  _Yes_."  And he launches himself at Blaine, forcing Blaine back down into the mattress, the ring box bouncing out of his hands and landing somewhere by his thigh, and Kurt is giggling and crying and pressing kisses over the skin of Blaine's forehead, his cheeks, his chin, his collarbones, and finally back up to his lips as Blaine's arms come around Kurt's back and hold him there, warm and heavy and secure and pressed right up against his heart. 

  


"Kurt."  Blaine clutches him tight, breathless with the relief of it all, the way Kurt's joy squeezes at his own heart, infecting him with Kurt's excitement.  "Kurt, I...  Really?  Really?  You'll do it, you'll --"

  


"Yes," Kurt says again, and kisses him and kisses him and kisses him.  "Yes, yes, yes.  I'll marry you.  I will.  I'll --"  He collapses into Blaine's arms, like he's already worn himself out.  "Yes," he whispers, nuzzling against Blaine's chest.  "Yes. Yes."

  


And all Blaine can do is hold him, and marvel at his luck.  His eyes fill up again, and this time, he doesn't bother holding the tears back, lets them flow freely.  He's free, for the first time in a long time.  He's _free_.  "I just..."  He shakes his head and Kurt makes a low, sweet, consoling sound, pressing as close as he can.  "This is it, Kurt.  You're...  You're _it_."

  


"I told you," Kurt murmurs, lifting his head up and pressing a kiss to Blaine's chest, right over his heart.  "We're on the same page with this.  I want what you want.  I always did."

  


Blaine nods, and shifts down underneath Kurt until he can bury his face in Kurt's hair, breathing in deep.  Kurt smells like his hair products and his fabric softener and his cologne, but he also smells like sweat and sex and the two of them, together, and it's the furthest thing from grounding; honestly, Blaine's not sure how he hasn't floated away just yet.  Even with Kurt's warm weight on top of him, he's pretty sure he could fly.

  


But he doesn't, and when the tears subside a little bit, he laughs, cuddling Kurt closer.  "Cooper's going to kill me," he murmurs, confiding.  "We were going to do a big song and dance routine.  Costumes, lights...  He just hadn't figured out whether it was going to be Beyonce or Bruno Mars."

  


Kurt chuckles, snuggling down into his arms.  "He'll get over it," he says.  "We'll make him a muffin basket as a consolation."

  


"Hmm."  Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead, and it hits him again that he can do this every day if he wants to.  Every day for the rest of their lives.  "Peach ones," he mumbles.  "He likes those."

  


" _You_ like those," Kurt says, correcting him gently, teasingly.  Each breath he lets out is warm on Blaine's bare skin, and God, Blaine's so glad they're doing it this way.  This is perfect, this is _them_ , this is exactly what it should be.  "So Cooper knows," Kurt adds, thoughtfully.  "Who else?  I mean, besides all the rest of the guys, since Cooper can't keep secrets, so."

  


Blaine smiles into Kurt's hair and doesn't bother arguing; Kurt's probably right anyway.  "Your dad," he admits, and Kurt lets out a quiet _oh_.  "Not like...  I know it's up to you, not him, and I wasn't...  But I thought he should know.  And it's not like...  I mean, Cooper's great, but he's not a dad, and sometimes you just need..."

  


"Oh, Blaine," Kurt whispers, nuzzling into the dip between Blaine's collarbones, so soft and sweet.  "Bet he's thrilled.  Especially if it means you're thinking of him like...  Like he's yours, too.  It's what he wants."

  


"I know," Blaine says, because he does know.  He doesn't understand it, maybe, but he knows.  "Coop can't wait to welcome you into the family, you know," he adds.  "I mean, he pretty much already has, but.  Officially."

  


Kurt groans, laughing a little.  "Oh God," he says.  "He's coming up with official brotherhood rituals as we speak, isn't he?"

  


"If it helps, it's a lot more likely to be, you know, singing and dancing kinds of rituals," Blaine tells him.  "As opposed to blood or fire or whatever."

  


"Duly noted," Kurt sighs, shifting a little on the bed.  The motion makes the ring box bump up against Blaine's thigh, and he laughs again, because of course, they'd forget this part.  Of course they would.

  


"Sit up a little," he says, pushing at Kurt's shoulder until he acquiesces, pouting a little as he resettles himself on Blaine's thighs.  Blaine pushes himself up too, careful not to jostle Kurt out of his perch on his lap.  Then he reaches for the box by his leg, and Kurt's eyes widen again, glassy with tears.  "Can I?" he asks, holding the box out. 

  


Kurt nods, swallowing hard.  "You may," he says, in that trembling, breathless voice. 

  


Blaine bites his lip, and fumbles with the box before finally managing to get his fingers under the lid and lift it up.  It's a blue velvet box, blue for Kurt's eyes, and two small sapphires set into the ring to match.  Sterling silver, because Kurt doesn't wear gold very often, and vintage, because while Kurt has always appreciated the shock of the new, he finds the past to be more romantic.  "Is it..."

  


"It's perfect," Kurt says, softly, and then looks up at Blaine.  His eyes have never been more beautiful.

  


"Okay," Blaine murmurs, then carefully pulls the ring out of the box.  Kurt holds out his hand, and Blaine slides the ring onto his finger.  He admires it there for just a minute, cool silver and dark blue against Kurt's pale skin, then lifts Kurt's hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to his knuckles, feeling the metal of the ring cool against his lip.  Kurt's hand shifts in Blaine's hold, turning to cup his cheek, and they come together slow and certain.

  


It's the single best kiss of Blaine's life so far. 

  


"I love you," Kurt murmurs as they break apart, rubbing his cheek against Blaine's and wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders.  His skin is everywhere against Blaine's, all he can feel, and God, this is perfect, this is it.  "I love you so much, Blaine."

  


"Love you too," Blaine murmurs, and Kurt shifts forward until his legs coil around Blaine's hips, and they're pressed together, and it's not like they haven't been naked the entire time, but up until now, it hasn't really been...  But now.  _Oh._   "Kurt?  We don't have to start on those muffins now, do we?"

  


Kurt groans into Blaine's shoulder, his shoulders shaking with quiet laughter.  "I'll tell you what we're starting, mister," he mumbles.

  


Then he presses Blaine back into the mattress, and this time, Blaine doesn't try to get back up again.

  


This is it.

  


It's time.


End file.
